The present invention relates to a time-shift replaying system, especially to a time-shift replaying system having a time-shift replaying device equipped with a tuner and a time-sift replaying device equipped with no tuner.
There is a conventional time-shift replaying system, which subjects a TV signal and an external input signal from a video deck or the like to a digital compression and coding in real time, then stores it in a recording unit while a digital code being stored is expanded at a predetermined time, and reproduces the digital code being expanded after being time-shifted.
Referring to FIG. 7, the conventional time-shift replaying system includes an antenna terminal 1001, a tuner 1002, an A/D converter 1003, a compressor 1004, a storage device 1005, an expander 1006, a D/A converter 1007, and a display device 1008.
In this conventional system, video signals entered from the antenna terminal 1001 are converted into analog signals, notably NTSC signals in the tuner 1002 and are then converted into digital signals in an A/D converter 1003, followed by subjecting them to a digital compression and coding in the compressor 1004. The resulting digital compression codes are stored in a storage device 1005. After retardation for a predetermined time, it is expanded to the pre-compression digital signal by the expander 1006 and is then converted into an analog signal by the D/A converter 1007, followed by being displayed on the display device 1008.
Here, in the conventional system described above, in case where two users want to replay video image with their own time-shift periods at the same time, the users must prepare two sets of this conventional system.